


终是难团圆

by Caolila



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila
Summary: 是很久以前写的刀子，如果不是有人跟我说要我都快忘了。祝食用愉快。





	终是难团圆

【UF】

将枯萎的花抛弃，换上仍然沾着晨露的新鲜花束。

这样的动作，Umbrella已经做了无数遍、无数遍。

然而他却还是如同初次献上敬意一般，动作轻柔，生怕打扰了安眠中的亡人。

清晨的温度总是冰冷的，一如安静伫立着的大理石墓碑。Umbrella的手指划过工整笔直的英文字母，指腹从深浅不一的刻痕上方轻轻扫过，仿佛在无声地诵读。

那个他无数次想要呼唤出口，却又不得不扼制住咽喉而无法念出的名字。

他想起那个冰冷的雨夜，雨水的温度也如这块大理石一般寒冷刺骨。在这孤寂得仿佛能连人的灵魂都吞噬殆尽的冰冷中，如同焰火一般在空中炸开的紫色蒸汽，裹挟着那个人的身影，飞鸟一般地向下坠落。他的眼里能够映出的，只有一点金属寒芒，闪烁着耀眼的光。

周围的景象都仿佛融进了永恒的黑暗；单留那一点光芒、无穷无尽，仿佛天地之间，只剩下这一点，唯一的光！

那一点光啊，在他很久很久以后的梦中，都如同夜空中高高悬挂的启明星一般，照亮着他布满伤痛的心房。即便现实如同刮骨钢刀一般无情地切割着他那不再坚毅的意志，那一点光芒，也永远指引着迷失的他正确的方向。

渴求着，追寻着，他追随着这光芒已经有了多久？Umbrella忘记了旅程的时长，岁月的风沙模糊了他身后的脚印，只有前方依旧闪烁的启明星，安详地挂在天上。

不论他如何跌倒挣扎，直到全身鲜血淋漓遍体鳞伤；不论他如何咆哮怒吼，任由愤怒和暴躁填满他狭小的心房；不论他如何哭泣祈祷，徒劳地想要唤回记忆中熟悉的模样；那颗闪亮的星，却永远静静地放射着温暖的光芒，等待着月下的孩子擦干泪水，重新拾起那根行脚拐杖。

在那条似乎永远也没有尽头的漫漫长路上，他似乎永远都是那一副严肃的悲苦模样：双目微睁，言语更是极少。但是谁有能够听到，他内心一直在吟唱着的，赞颂万古英雄的不朽歌谣？被洗练过后的、经由澄澈心灵唱出的赤子之歌，仿佛连这污浊不堪的世界都能一并净化。歌声如同山间潺潺流淌的溪水河流，一点点将埋藏在心底的孤独与悲苦冲刷卷走。在这样经年累月的歌唱中，他的灵魂得到了彻底的净化与升华；那颗一直挂在天边的启明星，也渐渐看起来不再遥远。

如今……距离我能够唤出你名字的日子已经近了。

到那时，一定是我们再次重逢的日子。

在那之前，请一定要像以往一样，指引着我啊。

我唯一的光。

Umbrella弯下腰去，在墓前的花瓣上印下一吻。

比较意识流，接的是正剧剧情，杀死了FLLFFL之后的Umbrella被愧疚和痛苦所折磨，而死去的FLLFFL则变成了指引他的，唯一的光。

他余下的一生都在追随着FLLFFL的脚步，不仅仅是为了赎罪，更是为了原谅过去的自己，和自己所犯下的罪孽。在这条名为“人生”的路上，Umbrella犯过错，愤怒过，失望过，也曾祈求过去能够重来，祈求自己能够再见到FLLFFL一面……但是终究是不可能的了。

那首赞颂万古英雄的不朽之歌——是Umbrella在追随FLLFFL的过程中逐渐理解FLLFFL的人生轨迹，并从中找到了新的生存之道的故事。当他的旅行结束，Umbrella可以原谅自己的时候，死亡将会带来两人的重逢。

到了那个时候，对于Umbrella来说，一定是幸福快乐的日子吧。

【YF】

酒精燃起了火，火烧灼唇舌和喉咙，食道将这火焰推向胃袋，在那里一切都将化为苦涩的腥咸。

想要见面却又无法见面，将恋人送入地狱之门之后的结局，却是自己孤身一人留在阳间。

我想念你，我想念你啊，FLLFFL！

Yoyo终究还是无法抑制住自己，抱着酒瓶放声大哭。

你留在书房桌子上摊开的那本书依然留在你没有完成的那一页，你总是抱怨战争小说太不真实却又忍不住好奇接下来的剧情；我现在依然会在每天晚上给你泡一杯你最喜欢的淡奶咖啡，水池里的脏杯子已经堆积如山，却没有一杯上面留下了你唇齿的印迹。

你一直心心念念想要买来的咖啡机已经拆了封壳，接好了电源安在厨房里等着你了；你还说要把最贵的咖啡豆磨出最馋人的香味，打开窗子连隔壁的邻居都忍不住要循着味道过来讨要。

上次去日本带回来的一对樱花酒杯不小心打碎了一只，我还记得你把它夹在指缝间摇晃透明酒液悠然自得的模样；我也不知道我是怎么了，竟然对着一只杯子泪流不止，就好像里面寄宿的是你的灵魂一样。

沙发上你最喜欢的就是那个和你头发颜色一样的绣花靠枕，你每次买菜回家都喜欢躺在那上面絮絮叨叨说你今天又遇到了哪些烦人的后辈和朋友们；如今属于你的那个位置依旧平整舒适，可是上面已经没有了你的温度。

摆放在你桌上的那把拆信刀我又替它做了一次抛光，你以前总喜欢教育我对武器的保养不够重视，一边责怪我一边抓着这把小刀给我一遍又一遍地演示金属的护理方法；我知道我没能照顾好你最心爱的那把武器，它已经和你一起永远长眠于地下。

放在衣柜最上面的那条旧围巾已经沾满了灰尘和尘土，我却不舍得扔也不愿意洗；都怪我太过贪恋留在上面的你的味道，以致于每次泪水总是不受控制地喷涌而出，把我们好不容易共有的回忆弄脏。

摆在电视机下面的绿色手柄已经很久没动了，你总是在赛车的最后一圈才开始加速夺去我的头筹，然后在我懊恼地抱着头的时候得意地哈哈大笑；现在我早已能超越你留下来的那个记录，但是我却总是在到达终点前停下，生怕再向前一步系统就要将你好不容易留下来的痕迹也轻易抹消。

FLLFFL，这已经是你离去的第十八年零二十五天了，你还要我孤零零地、一个人守在这里等待多久啊！

我实在是无法坚持下去了，酒精麻痹了我的意志，摧毁了我的记忆，很快我们所拥有的东西也将所剩无几。到那时这具名为Yoyo的肉体，到底还有什么理由存在于这个世间啊！

Yoyo将手中的酒瓶摔得粉碎，十指刨地，痛苦地嘶吼着。泪水顺着他脸上的纹路流淌，流进纠缠盘结的胡子里。已经不再年轻的战士如同风中的老人，慢慢倒在地上，像个婴儿一般蜷缩着啜泣了起来。

接总有一天要分别那一篇。

对的，我大概把我写的所有YF的糖都拿过来改成了刀子。

除了几个不太好写的，以及裱花袋是最新一篇所以没来得及加进去。

啊，你问戒指？戒指当然是和剑一起，陪葬了啊:D

【CF】

“老板，两杯上好的威士忌。”

“爱尔兰威士忌可以吗？”

“完全可以！给我的那杯多满上一些，那家伙可能要晚点才能来呢。”

“不守时的家伙……嘿，你也真拿他们没辙啊，对吧？”

“可不是。我们以前每年都约好了要在这里喝酒，这家伙几乎没有一次不迟到的。有一次我在酒吧从晚上一直坐到了凌晨，这家伙才揣着满满当当的一兜子金币大大咧咧地推门进来，开口就提要把全酒吧的人的份儿全请了。结果你猜怎么着？”

“这个蠢蛋把钱全花光了？”

“哈！更糟。有几个混蛋喝得狠了，竟然撕了上衣当场在酒吧里开干了起来——哦，我说的是打架。好吧，其实感觉更像是所有人在围殴一个人。那小个子，被打得真惨呐……啧啧。”

“让我来猜猜看，最后所有酒吧的人都陷入了相互斗殴的状态呗？”

“老板您真是福至心灵，就好像当晚您也在似的！不错，当时那个场面乱的呀……简直乌烟瘴气。桌子椅子七倒八斜，还有几个被拆得只剩下木头片子了。好几个RHG里大名鼎鼎的人脸上都挂了彩，那样子，哈哈，简直太可笑了。”

“所以最后这件事情怎么解决的？肯定不能就这么算了吧？”

“我那朋友看到这一幕简直就是暴怒了，挥着剑冲上去把他们一个一个全都揍趴下了。唉哟那个场面叫一个惨哟……Oxob中途就看不下去了冲出去叫了救护车过来。也多亏他叫得早，不然我真怕Fordz就那么交代在那儿了。你是没看见，当时他脸上那个肿啊……啧啧啧，太惨了。”

“我猜你朋友赢的那些钱全用来赔偿酒吧的损失了吧？”

“一点不假。所以到了第二天清晨，我们俩又是两个一无所有的穷光蛋啦！哈哈哈。早上起来一翻衣兜，连付我俩开的那间房的钱都没有，我们俩从酒店窗户翻到后院逃跑的！我现在都不敢从那家酒店的大门前路过，就算旧账已经还上了，这事儿也太丢脸了。”

“你俩也真是穷得可以……住酒店就只开一间房？”

“咳，其实也没什么好隐瞒的。我和他的关系吧……其实更像是老情人的关系。兴致上来了，就随便找个路边的旅馆进去来一发，有时候周围什么都没有的时候，就干脆天当被地当床，对着星星和月亮射足了一发，那滋味，嘿嘿……你这辈子也忘不了。”

“我看，是他的滋味，你一辈子也忘不了吧！”

“老板您这话说的，我老脸都臊得慌。行吧，反正他也不在，我就大大方方承认了吧：我这一生上过那么多人，还真就只有他能让我不知疲倦，射了一发又一发，就好像他的身体里有一条蛇缠着我一样……哎呀根本就离不开他嘛。”

“那你们后来这么样了？没在一起？”

“咳，我和他，都是这么放浪形骸的人，怎么可能在那么年轻的时候就落地生根呢。再加上后来那家伙越来越忙，最后只剩下每年的今天我俩才能见上一面了。”

“诶，说到这，你朋友呢？怎么还不见他人影？”

“啊，没关系，他会来的。”

“我不想把话说得太重。但是⋯⋯他可能不会来了。”

“会来的。”Chuck转过头去，注视着旁边空无一人的座椅，似乎是要说服自己一样重复了两遍，“会来的，会的。”


End file.
